Talk:No, Just no
CAIM DOWN AND STOP SPAMING ABOUT IT!? Undylan (talk) 17:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Undylan. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm with you. It's wrong to delete all the pages.? Ultimatespiderman (talk) 19:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Whoever this "WikiMan" is, he's an insignificant peon. Even if he did create another Idea Wiki, it's not like we'd be forced to cross over to his wiki. He has no power whatsoever, and if he honestly believes that none of the articles on here are ideas, then he doesn't know what the term "idea" means. Fanfiction, in my opinion (and quite possibly most other people's), is a collective of concepts (which are also known as ideas!) in itself. It's a bunch of concepts that are precisely mental projections that are wrote in a manner designed to suggest that it might occur... thus, an idea. WikiMan is an aboslute tool, and his fearmongering tactics are unfortunately working here. Don't listen to this idiot and go about contributing your wonderful thoughts to this long-running wiki. XtranormalGeek 05:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello guys. Let me prove my point and my proposal over yours for a little bit. From the front page: "Welcome to the Idea Wiki, a collection of ideas that you can change." Saw that? Ideas that you can change. Maybe yes, fanfiction can be a group of ideas, but will they become reality? There's plenty of sites, if not this, to post any kind of ideas. This wiki was originally aimed at social ideas "to change the world". Don't know why nearly everyone of you are steering the other way. Proving my point further: "Donate ideas and help make others better. Ideas are donated to the public in hopes they will one day become a reality. Please remember that all your contributions can be used by others." Repeat: "Ideas are donated to the public in hopes they will one day become a reality". How about the bulk of this wiki? Will it become a reality? How can a Transformers-Chipmunks-Avengers combo (or even a fake movie about 'em) become reality? Are you knowing there's nearly no chance for these things to become true? Don't worry: I'm hosting a fan-fiction oriented site. I'm inviting you. Proving my point even further: Ideas are more powerful than guns." -Josef Stalin "There is nothing more powerful than an idea whose time has come." -Victor Hugo "Ideas can change the world." -Idea Wiki Last quote. Read it. Then tell me: is fan-fiction going to change the world? Or is, for example, a car with a CPU-inspired motor? (not my best idea, but well...). And a final statement: There's various sites to put your stuff there, just don't hesitate to do so! That, and I'm making a fan-fiction oriented site, giving shelter to all of your multiple-crossovers based on as many series as you want. For all of you who read this, thank you so much. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (on a side note, it's sad that Swerty (the founder) himself started this... why did he do so?) It is possible that they can become a reality. All someone needs is a production team, a large budget and some actors. It's not that difficult really. From the beginning, ideas were never categorized, they were simply just ideas. It isn't necessarily true that ideas need to be revolutionary and life-changing. XtranormalGeek 18:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC)